Trials and Tribble-ations
| date = 2373/2268 | stardate = 4523.3 – 4523.7 | author = Diane Carey | published = | format = paperback | pages = 180 | ISBN = ISBN 0671009028 | image = tribble scan.jpg | episode = 5x06 | air date = | production number = 503 | story = Ira Steven Behr, & Robert Hewitt Wolfe | teleplay = & | director = | comic = no }} "Trials and Tribble-ations" was the 103rd episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 6th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 4 November 1996. "Trials and Tribble-ations" was based on (and used footage from) the written by David Gerrold and directed by . The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr, , Robert Hewitt Wolfe, and and directed by , and adapted as a novelization for Pocket Books by author Diane Carey. Description :Almost a century ago, Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the starship first encountered the irresistible (and astonishingly prolific) lifeform known as the tribbles, resulting in one of the most unusual adventures in the annals of Starfleet. Now Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the are transported back in time to that historic occasion, where Darvin, a devious Klingon spy, plots revenge against Captain Kirk. Using the seemingly harmless tribbles, Darvin attempts to destroy Kirk—but for the misplaced residents of Deep Space 9, saving the original ''Enterprise will be nothing but "tribble".'' Summary When the is sent back in time, Sisko and his crew must stop a vengeful Klingon spy, Darvin, from killing Starfleet's most famous officer—James T. Kirk. References Characters Episode characters :Arlan • Nilz Baris • Julian Bashir • Pavel Chekov • Jadzia Dax • Marion Dulmur • Jerry Freeman • David Galloway (?) • Gralmek • Bill Hadley • • Cyrano Jones • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Korax • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Gariff Lucsly • John Lurry • Walt Mathison • Leonard McCoy • Morn • Nagata • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Ro'suv • Montgomery Scott • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Dierdre Watley • Worf • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]]) • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Gorn captain • Keiko O'Brien Novelization characters :Arlan • Nils Barris • Julian Bashir • Pavel Chekov • Jadzia Dax • Marion Dulmur • Fitzpatrick (Admiral) • Jerry Freeman • Gralmek • Cyrano Jones • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Gariff Lucsly • John Lurry • Walt Mathison • Leonard McCoy • Nevis • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Montgomery Scott • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Dierdre Watley • Worf James Cook • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Kenneth Dodge • Francis Drake • Leif Ericson • Father Fitzpatrick • Gorn captain • Jonah • Kandal • Nadee • Horatio Nelson • Keiko O'Brien • Seledon Locations :Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Antares system • Atlantic Ocean • Bajor • Cambridge • Canada • Cestus III • Earth • England • Hall of Warriors • • Iota Geminorum IV • Ireland • Miami • Mississippi • Russia • Scotland • Sherman's Planet Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Gorn Starships and vehicles : runabout (in opening credits) • ( escort) • Class F shuttlecraft • ( escort) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( battlecruiser) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( transport) • runabout • Spacematic • • moon shuttle • States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Earth Navy • Klingon High Command • Imperial Intelligence • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • University of Mississippi Other references :aircraft carrier • alternate timeline • Antarean glow water • antimatter • antimatter pod • autograph • Bajoran prophecy • biotechnology • Blarney Stone • chicken sandwich • chroniton • cloaking device • coffee • command division • communicator • deep space station • Denebian slime devil • duotronic • Elementary Temporal Mechanics • fish juice • food synthesizer • garbage scow • gemstone • genetic engineering • gymnastics • "Earther" • Halloween • internal sensor • keva • Klingonese • medical tricorder • milliwat • navigational computer • Occupation of Bajor • operations division • orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Time • Orb of Wisdom • PADD • predestination paradox • priority one • q'apla • quadrotriticale • raktajino • Regulan bloodworm • sciences division • shore leave • space station • Spican flame gem • stardate • Starfleet rules, regulations and exams • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • subspace silence • Tarkalean tea • technical journal • temporal investigator • temporal mechanics • temporal violation • three-dimensional chess • transporter • transtator • tribble • tricobalt • tricobalt device • tricorder • trillium • triticale • turbolift • Undersecretary for Agriculture • viewscreen • warp nacelle • wheat • yeoman Appendices Related media ;The Trouble With Tribbles (TOS episode and novelization) : This episode is a sequel to and takes place in within the events of The Trouble With Tribbles. ;"Blood Oath" : Established Jadzia and Curzon's relationship with Koloth. ;"Old Souls" (DS9 short story - The Lives of Dax) : Depicts Emony Dax meeting Leonard McCoy as referenced in this episode. ;Tribbles on Deep Space 9 : The consequences of tribble infestation of DS9 are depicted in the comic Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen and the New Worlds, New Civilizations short story Second Chances. ;Dulmur and Lucsly : The Temporal Investigations personnel have appeared in a number of stories, including: Trapped in Time, "Gods, Fate, and Fractals", "Almost... But Not Quite", "The Road to Edos" and the Star Trek Online novel The Needs of the Many. They are also mentioned in the Star Trek: Section 31 novel Rogue as having interviewed Jean-Luc Picard about the events of Star Trek: First Contact. : Watching the Clock, and further novels about the Department of Temporal Investigations include Dulmur and Lucsly. ;Tribbles : Tribbles have appeared in many other stories, see the Tribble article for a more complete listing. Following "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Tribbles' Pagh" shows them arriving on Bajor. Quark mentions the tribbles in "Ferengi Love Songs". ;Imbalance (TNG novel) : Further information on the O'Brien family in Dublin is revealed in this novel. ;Star Trek Encyclopedia : Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Adaptations trials and Tribble-ations.jpg|Pocket Books novelization by Diane Carey. Trials and Tribble-ations Japanese cover.jpg|Japanese release cover image Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Assignment". vHStrialsTribbles.jpg|VHS release. vHStrialsTribble2.jpg|VHS release. ds9vhs5.3.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Assignment". tribbleLD.jpg|LaserDisc release with "The Trouble with Tribbles" and "More Tribbles, More Troubles". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * The writer of the TOS episode The Trouble with Tribbles, David Gerrold, had a cameo in the episode as an Enterprise crewman. Gerrold also wrote the introduction for the novelization. Ronald D. Moore wrote the afterword. * The eBook The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations focuses on the making of the episode. Notable cast and crew * Co-written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe (after David Gerrold) * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * James Doohan as Scotty * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Michael Dorn as Worf *Jim Jansen as Lucsly *Charles Chun as the Enterprise engineer Images Episode images gr'oth.jpg|The IKS Gr'oth at Deep Space Station K-7. k-7.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7. ent1701ds9.jpg|The Enterprise. daxRed.jpg|Jadzia. tribbles248.jpg|Chekov and Uhura meet Jones. dulmer.jpg|Dulmer. lucsly.jpg|Lucsly. gralmek - Darvin24th.jpg|Arne Darvin. tribble scan.jpg orbOfTime.jpg nilz Baris.jpg quadrotriticale.jpg watley.jpg dulmer and lucsly.jpg sydney docking.jpg gerrold-tribbles-DS9.jpg oBrien-tribbles.jpg|Miles O'Brien. Adaptation images siskoTribbles.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. kirkTrials.jpg|James T. Kirk. tribbleations.jpg|Deep Space 9 personnel. Connections Timeline | nextdate1 = The Trouble with Tribals }} External links * * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 novelizations category:dS9 season 5